


aliens, man

by strangershxt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Tony Stark, based off a tumblr post, canon with added features, i wrote this at 2am and then decided id post it in the morning, it is now 4:26pm and ive got no fucking clue what this is, kinda not completely canon compliant, why @ 2am me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangershxt/pseuds/strangershxt
Summary: Tony sees himself as someone who's hard to unsettle, but Loki? Loki is very, very weird.





	aliens, man

Tony can't look at Loki. Tony sees himself as someone who's hard to unsettle, but Loki? Loki is very, very weird. There's something about the god that tells Tony to avert his eyes, to make himself smaller.

He doesn't, of course, instead he keeps up the eye contact and puts on his cocky facade all while chanting _'oh_ _fuck_ , _oh_ _fuck'_ over and over in his head like a prayer. 

When Tony is near Loki he gets the distinct feeling that he is the prey, and Loki is the predator. Tony isn't used to feeling like prey, not coming from an enviroment where he, or more generally, Stark Industries, is at the top of the metaphorical food chain.

It makes him feel insignificant, powerless. The way Loki grins puts an uneasy feeling in Tony's gut, watching as his too sharp teeth are revealed behind a lipless mouth that stretches so far it looks like a knife has cut through Loki's face. The god's eyes remind him of a cat - pupils weirdly oval-like.

His skin has a strange, almost disgusting shade of grey to it and Tony feels that if he touched Loki's arm the skin would be rubbery. 

Then the battle is over, and Tony is sitting inside the shawarma joint, chowing down on something meaty and filling. He doesn't know what it is, doesn't really care, either. He looks up and sees Bruce, Natasha and Clint eating slowly, sees Steve looking like he's asleep. Then Tony sees Thor. 

Tony hasn't really gotten a good look at the guy since this whole mess started, but now he can really get a closer look at the blond god. On first glance, Thor seems normal which is... weird, compared to his brother's undeniable alien-ness. So Tony takes another, closer look.

He watches as Thor's jaw seems to unhinge to fit a massive hunk of food into his mouth, and Tony gets a short glimpse of sharp teeth. Not as sharp as Loki's, but enough to do some very real damage. Tony looks away.

Tony takes a bite out of whatever is in front of him, but he watches Thor out of his peripheral vision. He thinks back to over the past day or two, thinks of the way Thor's jaw seemed to jut back too far into his neck, thinks of the way Thor walks - a swaggering step that places his centre of gravity in unbelievable places.

Tony thinks of how tall Thor is. How even though the god is slouched in his seat right now, he seems to loom over Tony and the rest of the table. It reminds him of Loki, and Tony realizes they are very, _very_ lucky Thor is on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tumblr post about 'unsettlingly realistic superheroes' or something along that vein. i cant find the post as of right now but when i do, ill link it.  
> id greatly appreciate it if you left any criticisms or notes in the comments!


End file.
